A Change is As Good As A Rest
by JoeBoBean
Summary: When Maka decides that she wants to change her hairstyle she gets more than she bargained for when she asks Soul for help. Cutesy fluff perfect for a rainy Sunday afternoon.


_AN: Tiny tiny little one shot that I wrote one lecture and had literally started it with "OWWWWWWWW" clearly the lecture was really painful. It used to be longer, but I didn't like the ending. I'm in a cynical mood at the moment so the idiot couple ending I had made me want to gag and I didn't want to incite the same response in other readers. I wrote this not long after watching "The Eve Party Nightmare – And so the Curtain Rises?" where Maka had really cute ringlets and thought it would be cool if she sometimes acted all girly and worried what she looks like. Please enjoy xx._

* * *

"Ow!" Maka shrieked again and that was all Soul could hear coming out of her room. It had been that way for hours. The apartment would be quiet for at least half an hour he would say and then Soul would hear a scream. At first he was worried each time it happened jumping to his feet and running for his door, but after the sixth time he had stopped caring and was sat reading his book totally absorbed in it.

He was sat back with his head against his head board book in hand when Maka fell through his door. He stood up immediately and ran to her side.

"Maka what did you do?" He asked shifting his hair band. Maka looked up at him and smiled sadly, her green eyes blank.

"I thought I'd change my hair." She stated, Soul couldn't help it he laughed and soon regretted it when Maka hit him with his own book. "I didn't think it was that bad!" She pouted sitting on Soul's bed. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him so she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's not bad its just a bit unusual for you... a new look, I thought you liked your style?" He ran a hand through the half of her hair that was crimped and shook his head, "Why did you keep screaming ow?" He asked smirking gently.

"I kept burning my fingers on the irons," Maka said looking uncharacteristically sheepish, Soul chuckled and leant against his pillows.

"Why didn't you get Blair to help? I mean she's a girl... aint she?" Maka shook her head,

"She's at the Host Club with papa," Soul nodded and got off his bed grabbing and Maka's hand he dragged her back in to her room and sat her on her bed.

"Okay I'll do this then." Maka turned to him and smiled at him so sweetly; that he sighed and picked up the crimping irons. He took a hand full of hair and placed it between the plates with the utmost care. "Why did you decide to crimp it?" He asked soothingly and Maka shrugged.

"I've tried it in ringlets so I thought this would be different..."

"Different is right," Soul replied and at that Maka blushed,

"Are you sure it's not bad?" She asked and Soul nodded,

"It's not bad it's just... different," with that he moved the crimper down, "I actually like it. You don't look so uptight." Maka glared, then opened her mouth and the sound of impending doom filled the room.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"No need for a Maka-chop, Maka I take it all back." Soul chuckled and moved the plates down again as Maka twiddled her thumbs. After a while Soul rubbed her back and asked "Are you okay?" Maka moved to face him, but Soul stopped her, "Don't move it will ruin your hair!" Maka stopped moving around and sat still.

"Mmmm," she eventually replied and Soul rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" He asked looking her in the eye, "Your wavelength is a little off, I'm worried." His concern as always was touching.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little embarrassed." She touched her crimped hair as Soul moved the crimper to trap the tips of her hair. "I never thought you would crimp my hair," She blushed a deeper red, "It's nice," Soul opened the crimping irons and let her hair fall as his head fell to her shoulder.

"When will you learn?" He asked bitterly looking at the newly crimped piece of hair. "I would do anything for you." Maka turned away her cheeks a flame, but she couldn't speak. It had been a while since Soul had been so open and when he was; more often than not it scared her. He slowly finished off her hair without saying a word and then he left her room silently. Maka looked in the mirror and was upset to see that Soul's side of her head was better crimped than the side she did herself. She sighed deeply at the mess she had made of her hands, each finger was burned in one way or another from the hot irons. She decided that she should cover them up and wandered in to the kitchen for the first aid kit.

She found it and sat down at the table. As she pulled out the bandages she sighed again and after looking at all the burns she decided something,

"Soul?" she called out, "Can you help me with the bandages?" She heard movement from Soul's room and then he came out of his door his red eyes warm and there was a lazy grin on his face.

"Why do you ask?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his lips. Maka turned red instantly and stared at the first aid kit in front of her.

"Because you'll do anything for me," She mumbled and at that Soul's grin became a wide soft smile.

"Finally," he sighed and sat opposite her taking her left hand. He slowly and carefully cleaned her burns and wrapped them with care. "I'll cook and wash for a while okay?" Maka nodded not trusting her tongue or mouth too much. He slowly finished winding the last bandage of her right hand and then laid her hands on the table softly. Maka looked in to his face and was taken back by how much love shone in Soul's red eyes.

"You should be more careful," He mumbled leaning forward slightly. "What am I going to do with you?" He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed Maka bent her head forward so she could rest it alongside Soul's.

"I don't know," she whispered in to his ear.

"Seems to me that I'm going to have to look after you forever." He whispered back, making Maka blush again. Her face got so hot that Soul could feel her cheek burn against his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He kissed her forehead lightly and smelt the shampoo and mouse in her hair. Maka froze in his arms as if scared by the contact; so Soul let her go not wanting to scare her more. He looked in to her eyes and they were the purest, clearest green as she stared up at him not speaking. Worried that he had hurt her, Soul stood up to leave. He turned and began to walk away, but as he tired to step away from the table he felt the back of his shirt was being held tight in a strong hand. He turned back to Maka and saw her eyes pleading him to stay.

Maka didn't know why she had held on to him, but she knew she didn't want Soul to leave. He had looked so wretched when he had turned away from her that she couldn't breathe.

"Stay with me?" She found herself asking in the barest whisper.

"I will, if you do something for me." Soul said kneeling down before Maka, for a second she looked worried, but answered anyway,

"Anything," she said watching him closely.

"Never leave my side." He said simply and smiled so warmly that she felt it in her toes. He leant forward and kissed her slowly and sweetly. For Maka it felt like an age, but in reality Soul's lips only covered hers for only a matter of seconds. She was so relieved that tears slipped down her cheeks and Soul sighed.

"I hope I wasn't that bad." He said looking at Maka, she shook her head and Soul kissed the tears off of her cheeks, "So what's with all the water works, its not cool you know, knowing that you've made a girl cry. Especially one that you like," Maka giggled,

"I'm happy," was all she said as she wrapped her arms around Soul.

"Crying is a funny way of showin' it" Soul replied enveloping her in his own arms. He felt Maka snuggle in to his neck and his pulse rate increased.

"They were tears of joy silly," She mumbled in to his collar,

"If you say so," He replied smoothing down her hair, "So whats your answer?" Soul asked.

"Okay," Maka replied "Why would I want to leave your side anyway?" She asked in return,

"Now that's the real question." Soul said chuckling in to Maka's hair. "I don't know why you would want to leave me either. Being as cool as I am."

They were sat in class the next day when Kid suddenly turned around and asked,

"Did something happen? Your soul wavelengths are more in-line than usual. It's more than a little unnerving." Maka blushed at the comment and Soul grinned,

"We came to an agreement." Soul replied softly and Kid smiled,

"Amazing," Kid said, "Sometime such small things can make such a big difference."

"Some can be life changing," Soul replied winking at Maka, she looked away as she knew her cheeks were bright red. When class ended Soul took Maka's hand.

"Come with me?" He asked pulling her hand slightly, when she nodded Soul pulled her out of the classroom and in the opposite direction of the other students.

"Where are they going?" Liz asked Kid as she filed her nails,

"I have no idea," Kid replied honestly while he tried to ignore that Liz's nails were now uneven and that later he would have to file her nails correctly while she slept. "But they seem happy."


End file.
